Capillary gas chromatography is one of the most important and well-developed methods of chemical analysis. Vented capillary gas chromatography is known and is used for large volume sample injections to minimize interference from the relatively large volume of sample solvent inherent in a large injection. The interference from the relatively large volume of solvent used is removed by venting carrier gas flow from the retention gap to waste for a limited time, long enough to discard much of the solvent without serious loss of sample components of interest.
Despite the usefulness of known vented capillary gas chromatographs, the art of vented capillary gas chromatography would be advanced if current technology could be better adapted for use with detectors like mass spectrometers which subject the outlet end of the capillary column to a partial vacuum.